


色诱

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一个德拉科为了给纳西莎治病只能色诱的story很雷，ooc，谨慎观看
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	色诱

德拉科不知道自己在门口站了多久，也许有十分钟，也许有二十分钟。他紧紧拽着自己的衣摆，深吸了一口气，最后给自己做了一遍心理工作，敲了敲门。他没有别的选择，他想，他只能这么做，否则他们家就完了，他的父母都会遭殃。  
前阵子食死徒们遭遇了一次可怕的失败。他们在魔法部与凤凰社爆发了一场大战，以卢修斯为首的一群食死徒悄悄潜入神秘事务司，试图抓住哈利·波特，却遭到了凤凰社的阻挠。魔法部成员最后姗姗来迟，不少食死徒被逮捕，关进了阿兹卡班，卢修斯也是其中一员。  
这件大事发生的时候，德拉科正在霍格沃茨安稳地睡觉。第二天他高高兴兴地从学校坐火车回到家，这个噩耗直接让他懵了原地，而随后到来的一切更让他无法适从。伏地魔大发雷霆，当着所有人的面折磨了好几个食死徒，包括德拉科的母亲，纳西莎·马尔福——那个在他心中永远美丽温柔的女人，也在钻心咒下面目狰狞地惨叫，发出令人害怕的声音。他一脸惊惧地看着倒在地上的母亲，浑身颤抖，一句话也说不出来。当这场折磨终于结束后，食死徒们逃一般地飞奔着离开房间，德拉科被两个往外跑的男人推了一把，差点跌倒在地。他连忙上前，跪倒在纳西莎身旁，小心翼翼地伸出手搂住了她。后者合着眼6，面无血色，头发披散在肩头。他抱着她在原地坐了许久，心脏渐渐变得冰凉。  
纳西莎那天回去后就病倒了，整日发烧、呕吐、呼吸困难，圣芒戈医院里的治疗师也检查不出结果。德拉科每天都陪在床头，心急如焚，不知如何是好。卢修斯不在身边，纳西莎又忽然病重，家庭的重担一下子压在了德拉科一个人的身上，令他无法承受。他熬了几天，把眼睛熬得发红，最后终于下定决心去求伏地魔。  
纳西莎的病情不能再拖了，她身上的魔法是伏地魔施的，也许他会有办法……不，他一定会有办法的，他是一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师……他一定可以的……  
可如果他不肯帮忙，那该怎么办？德拉科烦躁地在房间里转来转去，如果他不出手……这非常有可能性，黑魔王肯定不想管这种小事……男孩愁得抓耳挠腮，又焦急又崩溃，偷偷哭了一场，咬咬牙准备豁出去了。  
不管怎么说，他总要试一试，德拉科想，牙齿在打架，他必须要试一试。  
门里传来一声“进来”，德拉科浑身一震，颤抖着伸手推开了门，慢慢地踏入房间。他反手关上门，房间里光线不亮，男人正坐在办公桌前看一份文件。德拉科在他对面停下，低着头，有些局促不安。  
房间里响动着纸张翻动的细碎声响和壁炉毕毕剥剥的燃烧声，极为寂静。这种寂静让男孩怦怦直跳的心渐渐平静下来，他偷偷看了男人一眼，正好撞上后者抬起头来，两人目光相接，德拉科的后背霎时浮起了一层冷汗。  
伏地魔看着他，慢慢放下手中的纸。德拉科僵硬地咽了口唾沫，不敢移开目光。  
“你有什么事？”  
男孩张了张口，又抿住了嘴，咳了一声。他做了个深呼吸，尽量用平静的语气说道：“我的妈妈病了，主人。她在床上躺了好几天，一直在发烧。我带她去了圣芒戈医院，可那里的医生也没有办法。”  
“所以？”伏地魔冷冷地问道。他冰冷的语气让德拉科好不容易聚起的勇气散了一半，他现在只想掉头就跑。  
“我——我妈妈的病很严重，主人，我不知道是什么病，”他硬着头皮继续说着，因为恐惧而有些语无伦次，“我是说，我想治好她，但我做不到——我找了好多人，他们都没有办法。所以我想——我请求你，主人，请求你救救她——她现在真的很糟糕——”  
德拉科说得断断续续，甚至自己都不知道说了些什么，只是一个劲地恳求。然而他的声音渐渐小了下去，变得越来越没底气，因为他发现伏地魔的表情从始至终都没有变过。他漠然地看着他，仿佛在看一面镜子。  
“……求求你，主人，只有你能治好她，主人……”德拉科继续恳求着，他的心越来越冷，冻成了冰。伏地魔果然不答应，那他该怎么办？他只能看着纳西莎越来越难受吗？  
“……帮帮我妈妈，我们——我们家里有很多钱，我相信我爸爸如果知道这件事，肯定会——我爸爸可以提供钱，主人，求求你……”德拉科不知道自己说了些什么，他为他的这种举动感到耻辱，可他别无他法，“主人……”  
“我并不缺钱，”伏地魔毫无预兆地打断了他，依然是那副平静的表情，“而且你知道，即使我不帮你，我也能得到。”  
德拉科卡了一下，连忙道歉，吸了吸鼻子，低声哀求道：“我们都是你忠实的仆人，主人……我们一定会尽力完成任务的，我妈妈的病很重，我——我也会帮忙——主人——”  
“你能帮得上什么？”男人的语气有些讥讽。德拉科的脸微微张洪了，浑身不自在，只想挖个洞钻进去。  
“我——我什么事都能做，我会尽力，”他几乎要哭了，带上了鼻音，“求求你，救救我妈妈……求求你……”  
德拉科的声音在颤抖，伏地魔看着面前这个苍白的男孩，他披着一件宽松的黑袍，扣子扣到了顶，遮住了半个脖子。他盯着他的下巴看了一会儿，敲了一下桌子示意他闭嘴，德拉科马上安静了。  
“我经常遇到像你一样的人，试图从我这里得到好处，”他慢慢地说道，声音非常低，“你的母亲是替你父亲受的罪，你应该很清楚。卢修斯犯了那么大的错，连累我好几个得力手下被抓住，我没有杀死他已经是万幸，德拉科……你应该心怀感激……我只是稍微惩罚了你的母亲……”  
“我知道，主人，我知道是你仁慈，我非常感激，”德拉科忙不迭地说道，“但我妈妈如果不尽快救治，她就真的要——我是说——求你救救她，主人，你宽宏大量……”  
“所以你只会说，是吗？”伏地魔轻蔑地说道。德拉科的指尖在打颤，嘴唇颤抖着，如噎在喉。他几乎快坚持不住了。  
哦，不，他的话是什么意思？什么叫只会说——他是要让他做点什么吗？那他要做什么？德拉科呆呆地看着他，绞着手指，一动不动地站在原地，男人血红的眼睛盯着他，宛若幽夜中的冥火。做点什么……他需要做点什么……哦，他明白了，主人需要一点付出——如果他得到他的帮助，自然不能只靠一张嘴。  
可他能做什么？他还没有成年，魔法能力不够强，身上带着踪丝，自然不能出门完成任务。马尔福家最不缺的就是钱，但主人拒绝了这个……他还有什么？他还有什么能让主人看得上眼的？  
伏地魔的目光令他浑身不自在，德拉科舔了舔下唇，猛地想到了什么，脸上浮起了红晕。不，他不能……这太糟糕了。但如果能让纳西莎好起来，他奉献一次也没什么大不了，他安慰自己。现在是他在求人，他得拿出姿态来……  
德拉科抿了抿下唇，慢慢抬起手，开始解自己的扣子。他慢吞吞地一个一个解开，衣襟隐约散开来，露出他纤瘦而洁白的身体。男孩里面什么也没有穿，只有一件短小黑色三角内裤，包裹着挺翘的臀部。他终于解到了底，扯下袍子扔到地上。光裸的躯体暴露在微凉的空气里，德拉科微微一哆嗦。他感觉到男人的目光在他胸前的肉粒上徘徊，这令他更紧张了。  
不管怎么说，既然做到了这一步，他已经没办法回头了。德拉科不再多想，小心翼翼地绕过办公桌，走到男人身前，在他两腿间跪下来。他抬起头看向伏地魔，又试探着握住他的袍子边缘，对方没有阻止，这让他的胆子大了一些。德拉科谨慎地将他的袍子撩到了腰上，伏在他腿间轻轻舔了一口，男人依然没有反应。他的心跳快得想吐，但还是喘了口气，颤抖着解开他的皮带，金属搭扣碰撞的声音令他微微一颤。德拉科拉开他的裤链，拨下内裤，男人的性器一下子弹了出来，撞在他的嘴上，令他有些措手不及。  
德拉科以前从没做过这种事，有些不知所措，搞不清该从哪儿下手。他握住了男人的性器，轻轻舔了一口顶端，那浓郁的气息让他有些难受，几乎是马上就后悔了。但他现在已经不能停下了，只好小口小口地舔舐着，用湿软的舌头小心翼翼地摩擦，男人的东西不断地蹭到他脸上，令他面红耳赤。  
这简直太羞耻了，德拉科从未想过自己有一天也会做出这种事。在生涩地舔了半天后，他终于鼓足勇气含了进去，用自己火热的口腔包裹住男人的性器。含入一半的时候他就有些不舒服了，抬起头看向伏地魔，后者面无表情地看着他，没有说一句话。  
男孩没有办法，只好继续。他努力吞咽着，忍不住抱住了伏地魔的腰，慢慢含到了最深。男人的性器比他想象中大得多，塞满了他的口腔，抵着他的咽喉。德拉科的整张脸都埋进了浓密的毛发中，被腥气冲得头昏脑胀，他卡得难受，不得不退了出来，开始摇晃着头部前后挪动。他用舌头包裹着他，卖力地吮吸着，惊恐地察觉对方的性器在渐渐变得粗大，将他脆弱的喉咙磨得生疼。  
不行了，他坚持不住了，德拉科抱着男人的腰的手臂在颤抖，他的嘴好痛，他不想再继续了……可他还没出来，即使德拉科再不明白，他也知道应该要伺候到对方射出来。  
德拉科勉强地吞吐着，舔吻着男人的前端，又吸又吮，又用指头轻轻挑逗。他舔了很久，在喉咙消肿一点后又吃力地含了一次，总算让男人在他嘴里泄了出来，松了口气。他没敢把伏地魔的东西吐出来，强忍着不适咽了下去，舔了舔嘴唇，仰起头看着他。后者依然无动于衷，冷冷地注视着他。  
德拉科站起身，咽了口唾沫，口腔里满是男人的味道，混浊不堪。他知道这代表伏地魔还没满意，可他实在不知道自己接下来还要做什么，他的喉咙太痛了，不能再帮他口交了。  
“主人……”  
伏地魔只是盯着他，没有说话。他冷暗的目光让德拉科觉得自己像是从里至外被切开了，所有的一切都暴露在他面前，什么也不剩。  
德拉科低下头，刚才的口活已经让他有点热起来了，他的内裤鼓起了一团，这使他有些害羞。他的心跳越来越快，手指发麻，整个人通电了似的微微震颤。男人的目光慢慢下滑，落在了他的下身，他的注视简直让德拉科难以忍受。他的手指搭在了内裤边缘，僵硬地抓着布料，张了张嘴，颤抖着小声问道：“你要看吗，主人？”  
伏地魔没有回答。他依然保持着原来的姿势坐在靠椅上，甚至连裤链都没有拉上。德拉科咽了口口水，拽着自己身上最后的布料慢慢扯下来，他的性器已经半硬了，跳出来打在男孩的手心，他双手握住了，开始上下摩擦。  
在今天以前，德拉科绝不会想到自己有一天会对着伏地魔自慰。到现在这一切却在切切实实地发生，他羞耻得满脸通红，修长的手指抚弄着自己亢奋的下体，激烈地撸动，仰起头，口中不断溢出低哑的呻吟。他很久没有自慰过了，男人的注视也让他罪恶地感到兴奋，没弄多久就硬的厉害，前面直流水。德拉科喘息着，刮了刮自己敏感的前端，强烈的刺激让他忍不住尖叫起来，又连忙捂住了嘴。他不停地抚慰着自己的敏感处，到最后有些忘乎所以，大声呻吟起来。射出来的时候德拉科浑身颤抖，双腿发软，有些站不稳，后退了一步。粘稠的白液沾满了他的手心，德拉科粗重地喘息着，用手背擦了擦额头上的汗。他这才发现他后背全湿了，前胸汗津津的，热得发痒。他深吸一口气，擦干净自己的性器，有些羞涩地上前走了两步，紧张地望着伏地魔。  
“你可以摸一摸，主人……”说出这句话的时候德拉科几乎不敢看他，脸红到了脖子跟，胸膛起伏，“摸一摸这里……”  
他的双手托着自己的下身，侧过脸，整个人因为极度羞愧而打颤。他简直太放荡了，居然说出这种话，但毫无疑问地，他因为对方的打量而激动，甚至不知道为什么。  
男孩说完后就一动不动地站着，等待黑魔王的宣判。他没有回头，他不想看到任何嘲笑或鄙夷的表情，他已经够鄙夷自己了。不知过了多久，当德拉科以为伏地魔已经拒绝了他时，男人冰冷的声音在耳边响起：  
“只有这里？”  
德拉科浑身一激灵，转过头，忙不迭地说道：“哪里都可以，主人。”  
注意到对方的目光落在了自己的胸口，德拉科连忙挺起胸，说道：“这里也可以，摸一摸，主人——”  
他白皙得发亮的皮肤上满是汗水，嫩红的乳尖也沾着汗，晕染开来，看起来格外诱人。德拉科身上几乎没有赘肉，腰很瘦，臀部却很丰满。他期待地看着他，这期待中又有一丝害怕，那颤动的、柔弱的乳头在勾引他，引诱他去占有、去毁灭……伏地魔面无表情地望着德拉科，男孩抿了抿嘴唇，擦掉了鼻尖上的一滴汗。  
“主人……”  
德拉科越来越底气不足了，他现在急切地期望伏地魔能碰他——一但他主动，就意味着他接受了他的恳求，他会去帮纳西莎。想到这儿他凑得更近了一些，捏住了自己的乳头，那一抹柔软的樱红没入了指缝，在他有些粗鲁的揉捏中时隐时现。他弄得有点急，将自己的胸尖折磨得一片通红，痛得他直抽气。德拉科有些绝望地抚摸着自己的乳晕，他现在甚至感觉不到羞耻，他太急迫了，相对于对方的漫不经心，他已经无路可走，只能靠自己的身体来救人。他的喉咙不那么痛了，又想帮男人含住，蓦地，一抹冰冷压住了他的手指，将他捏着乳尖的手扯了下来。冰凉的指尖捻住了他疼痛不已的乳房，轻轻挑了一下，捏了捏又弹回去，德拉科敏感地一颤。  
“去床上。”伏地魔言简意赅，德拉科愣了一秒，马上跳起来，激动得发抖。他勉强压下内心的愉快，跟在伏地魔身后往前走，弯腰拾起自己脱在地上的内裤和袍子，放在床头柜上。  
伏地魔坐上床，关掉了房间里的大灯，点开了床头的一盏台灯。没等他发话，德拉科自觉地爬上床，有些害羞地朝他张开腿。  
虽然他一直渴望着伏地魔能碰他，但真正到了这一刻，他还是紧张得要命，心跳都不正常了。伏地魔从床头拿过魔杖，轻轻一挥，一只润滑膏出现在了他的掌心。他扔给他，示意他自己抹上。  
“抹到你觉得足够为止。”他说道。  
德拉科点点头，舔了舔下唇，打开盖子，挤出一点润滑膏，那冰凉的触感让他有些心悸。他在床上躺下，手慢慢伸向自己的腿间，实际上他从没碰过那个地方，甚至不清楚它具体在哪儿。正当他想摸索一番的时候，伏地魔忽然拽住他的脚踝拉过了一个角度，让他敞开的双腿正对着他。德拉科的喉咙一紧，双手下意识地捂住了自己的私处，又连忙松开，假装没有做过。  
他平复了一会儿呼吸，满是膏液的手指在臀缝间摸索着，终于找到了那个小口。他吞了口唾沫，慢慢挤入了一根指头，热乎乎的小穴紧得要命，狠狠吮吸着他，令他倒吸了口气。德拉科无意识地屈起双腿，手指慢吞吞地往里挤，又羞耻又害怕，甚至想临阵脱逃。不，既然他已经到这一步了，他不能放过这个机会……他好不容易……只要做完这个，一切就结束了，他想，他可以假装没有发生过……  
柔软的肉穴吞咽着男孩的指头，德拉科越插越深，急促地喘息着，还是不太适应异物突入的感觉。整根手指插到底后，他退了出来，又拿起润滑膏，这次他给两根指头涂满了膏液。  
待会儿他会从这里进去，贯穿他的身体……他会怎么做？哦，他希望不要太痛……想到这儿德拉科的小穴缩了一下，将手指夹得很紧。他尽量放松身子，张大腿，继续往里入。习惯这种感觉后，德拉科大胆了一些，又加入了一根手指，按摩着自己的后庭。  
伏地魔目不转睛地盯着男孩的私处，那儿已经有点红了，青涩地收缩着，包裹着德拉科的手指。他的动作熟练了一些，似乎也找到了技巧，不再傻傻地往里撞。德拉科的胸膛剧烈起伏，他的三根手指都插到了底，也不敢再往里进，停了一会儿，慢慢退出来，抬起头看向伏地魔。  
“主人……”  
“准备好了？”  
男孩红着脸点了点头，咬着下唇。  
“你确定你润滑够了，是吗？”他紧盯着他，“我会进去，待会儿无论你说什么，我都不会停下来，你想好了吗？”  
这话让德拉科后背紧绷，连忙摇头。他犹豫了一下，又拿起润滑膏，直接挤到了穴口，用力往里抹。他挤了很多，将小穴涂得黏黏糊糊、湿软滑腻，甚至有些满溢，冰凉一片，很不舒服。他抽出湿淋淋的手，将多余的膏液抹到了入口，做了个深呼吸。  
“我准备好了，主人，”德拉科哑声说道，用手拨开双腿，指尖打颤，“你可以——可以进来了。”  
伏地魔慢慢朝他挪来，将他的腿强压在两侧，示意他自己按住。他抬起男孩挺翘的屁股，摸了摸那湿润的入口，毫不客气地挺了进去。德拉科浑身一颤，只觉得自己的身体被一个火热的巨物强行劈开了，挤得难受。他下意识地挣了挣，结果男人狠狠往里顶了一下，顶得他腿一下子麻了。  
几乎没有任何前戏，伏地魔浅浅地抽插了几下，见德拉科没有抗议，立即掐着他的腰毫不留情地往深处干，没有给他留一点缓冲的时间。  
德拉科此时唯一庆幸的是他刚才涂了足够的润滑液，否则他现在可能已经昏迷在床上了。男人的性器疯狂地在他窄小的身体里横冲直撞，每一次都狠狠插到底，再整根拔出，带出大片润滑膏，挤在可怜的肉口。伏地魔完全没有任何疼惜人的意思，一个劲地往里戳，将男孩操得尖叫连连，声音都哑了。这并不算很痛，但实在是太刺激了，而且伏地魔找到了他的敏感点，一直往那个地方操，令他难以自拔。德拉科从不知道自己还能用后面得到快感，一开始他只觉得很不适应，体内有个东西一直撕裂他，让他变得奇怪起来，但没过多久他沦陷其中，扭腰送臀，主动张腿缠住了男人的腰。  
他们在床上翻滚，德拉科被翻来覆去地操弄，小穴都肿了，臀肉被又掐又揉，红了一片。他不停地叫着“主人”，到最后哀求起来，带上了哭腔。他觉得自己的小穴都要被插坏了，而男人还在不停地往里挤，往更深的地方插，他的身体似乎都被分割成了两半。  
“轻一点，主人——我要休息一下，我好累……”  
伏地魔没有理会德拉科的恳求，将他抱起来，让他坐在腿上，直直地插了进去，搅弄着他泥泞的小穴。男孩的肉穴又暖又湿，紧紧吸着他，带着两人攀升极乐。他紧紧抱着他的脖子，被操得一颠一颠，喘息着、呻吟着，胡言乱语，最后泄了出来，弄得到处都是。  
德拉科喘着气，仍靠在男人身上，伏地魔轻拍着他汗津津的后背。他等他的前列腺高潮过去，又将他压到了床上，德拉科的后穴几乎要麻痹了，腿软得无法立住，但还是努力抬起屁股方便男人的操弄。  
他们持续到了凌晨，德拉科中途昏过去了一次，又被弄醒了，趴在床上继续挨操。到最后他觉得身体都不属于自己了，晕乎乎地被男人抱到盥洗室清洗。在浴缸里他乖乖帮对方含了一次，伏地魔抚摸着他痕迹斑斑的背脊，拍了拍他的屁股。  
“你的母亲需要治病？”他问道。听到这句话，德拉科瞬间清醒了，连忙点头：  
“对，我妈妈在发烧，主人——”  
“行了，我清楚了。”伏地魔按住了他的嘴唇，另一只手正揉弄着他的乳房，“我明天去看一看。”  
他擦干净男孩的身体，用浴巾裹住她，抱着他回到床上。伏地魔拉上被子，德拉科自觉地缩进他的怀里，让他摸自己滑嫩的肌肤。  
太好了，他想，妈妈终于有救了，太好了……  
“……以后我让你来这里，你要马上过来，知道吗？”  
“我会的，主人。”德拉科回答道，没把这放在心上。  
fin.


End file.
